


shadows across the floor

by unquietteal



Series: beneath the skin [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietteal/pseuds/unquietteal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and me: struggling to find you, to follow you, my legs never fast enough to stop you</p>
            </blockquote>





	shadows across the floor

The fragility of your wrists wrapped around a pencil, the bones like violent twigs under the paper of your skin. Your eyes and their clarity, the blue of the morning dusk spreading through the world; cloudless like a dream. And I’m floating in them, lost at sea in the air, lost in the beauty of your paradoxal existence. Breaths hover and float in front of your trembling mouth, lips parted open on the laughter that runs through you. The contrasts you're made of: sharp tongue and soft hands; strong yet bursting with illness, and your small body unable to keep up with the racing of your fists and the slice of your words. And me: struggling to find you, to follow you, my legs never fast enough to stop you. Too late to prevent the flowers from blooming across your face; scarlet on white. All I can do is finish what you inevitably start, like a compulsion. The hurricane that is you, swirling through the streets and the city, dust settling unevenly in your wake: I was a fool for ever thinking I could stop you, could calm the fire in your daybreak eyes. Forces of nature don’t have boundaries or restraints, and you were never mine in the first place. You're transient, shadows across the floor– eventually you’ll move further and further away with the transitions of the sun, and I’m stuck where I am. Your smoke hand will reach right through me like you were never here at all; I’ll be left to dance with ghosts, hoping that one of them is you.


End file.
